<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NUEVAMENTE EN TUS BRAZOS by ElRollitoPatriotico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895745">NUEVAMENTE EN TUS BRAZOS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElRollitoPatriotico/pseuds/ElRollitoPatriotico'>ElRollitoPatriotico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EMH - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElRollitoPatriotico/pseuds/ElRollitoPatriotico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una misión alejó a Tony Stark de Steve Rogers por cinco meses hasta que finalmente se encontraron.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NUEVAMENTE EN TUS BRAZOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve tomó aire y cogió su escudo.</p><p>No podía negar que se hallaba temeroso y preocupado. Pasaron cinco meses desde que Tony se perdió en pleno ataque de los Amos del Mal al helicarrier de Shield y no tenían nada sobre su paradero. Tanto Pepper y Rhodey hacían lo imposible para ubicarlo a través del ejército; mientras que Banner y el rey T'Challa se encargaban de mejorar a Jarvis para localizar el traje que portó Stark aquella vez. Sin embargo y con todos sus esfuerzos, aún no lo encontraban. Ni siquiera Fury con Romanoff, alarmándolo cada día más y más. Por lo que, comprendió que desde la mansión de Los Vengadores no lo ubicarían. Tampoco, si continuaban luchando con cada villano que aparecían "mágicamente". Debían enfocarse en hallar a Stark. Así que, decidió dividir a Los Vengadores: Visión, Carol, Yellow Jacket y Thor se quedarían protegiendo Nueva York y el resto irían tras IMA. Puesto que los últimos monstruos que atacaban la ciudad tenían un mismo rasgo tal como Hank se lo informó: eran de IMA.</p><p>Resultaba evidente que IMA buscó mantenerlos a ellos y a Shield ocupados en estos meses para que no se centraran en la búsqueda de Tony lo que jamás pasaría. Él no olvidaría al genio. Menos, dejaría de buscarlo. Stark no solo era la persona que le dio un hogar con Los Vengadores, sino la persona que amaba. Lo amaba y mucho que durante esos cinco meses le costó levantarse de la cama sin él. No pensaba pasar otro mes más sin su genio de hermosa cabellera negra y dos mechones en el rostro. Lo iba a traer de regreso y se encargaría de no volver a perderlo. Por ello, se encontraba en una de las bases del científico supremo de IMA seguro de que encontraría a Stark aquí. Por lo que, Steve avanzó hasta la única puerta del jet de Los Vengadores para girarse y divisar a Clint, T'Challa, Janet y a Hulk.</p><p>Ellos eran el equipo que traería de regreso a su castaño.</p><p>Lo presentía.</p><p>—Volvamos juntos, equipo. —Habló Steve seguro.</p><p>Janet voló hasta él. —Así será, Cap.</p><p>—Salvaremos a Stark y espero que esta vez nos recompense. —Clint miró a Hulk con una sonrisa. — ¿Verdad, grandulón?</p><p>—Stark nos deberá mucho. —Hulk respondió, fingiendo molestia.</p><p>—Ya nos detectaron, Capitán. —Informó T'Challa.</p><p>— ¡Vengadores Unidos! —Gritó Rogers.</p><p>Tanto Steve como Clint, T'Challa, Janet y Hulk atacaron.</p><p>Las defensas de IMA cayeron y el científico supremo se vio obligado a abandonar la base, dejándolos solos. Así que, cada uno de Los Vengadores se repartieron y revisaron los rincones de la base. Fue Steve quien descendió hasta el último piso, encendió las luces y encontró a Tony completamente inconsciente y sujetado por una especie de esposas que irradiaban electricidad. No necesitaba de ser un genio para entender que de algún modo aquello lo mantenía así: inconsciente y sin posibilidad de despertar como huir. Así que, corrió hasta Stark, alzó su escudo y comenzó a romper cada una de las esposas provocando que por poco el genio acaba en el suelo. Pero, consiguió atraparlo justo a tiempo para soltar un suspiro de alivio y cerrar los ojos.</p><p>Volvía a estar con Tony.</p><p>En el intento de regresar a la consciencia, Stark parpadeó y sonrió. —Te tardaste, Cap.</p><p>—Prometo saldar mi deuda. —Besó sus cabellos para seguido sacar su tarjeta de vengador y llamar al resto. —Lo encontré.</p><p>—Ahí vamos, Cap. —Avisó Janet y a los minutos llegaron.</p><p>Clint le ayudó con su escudo, mientras el resto los resguardaba hasta la zona alta de la base para subir al jet, permitiéndole así cargar a Tony con sus dos brazos y dejando que el castaño se aferre a su pecho. Volvían a estar juntos y tal vez con ello no se resolvía todos los problemas, pero sí le regresaba la entera paz y su fortaleza. No volvería a permitir que sucediera lo mismo. Se esforzaría por ser un mejor compañero de misiones, por entrenarlo el doble en combate y por intentar aprender más de su tecnología. Ya no quería pasar la misma angustia de solo esperar a que el resto le diera la información necesaria para encontrarlo. Tampoco, permitir que le arrebaten a su hermoso genio nuevamente.</p><p>Llegando y subiendo al jet, Steve recostó a Tony en una de las camillas para quedarse a su lado y tomarle de la mano. Al instante, Jarvis comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales y anunciarles que se encontraba estable. Tan solo iba a requerir de un buen descanso y de una buena alimentación. Ante eso, Rogers suspiró más aliviado y le sonrió a Janet quien lo veía en silencio. Quizás, era muy evidente. Pero, su amor a Tony no era un sentimiento que debía ocultarse. No cuando se trataba del mejor héroe que conocía y del único futurista en el que podía confiar. Sin embargo, la mirada divertida de Janet comenzó a sonrojarlo. Al punto de que la misma Janet se acercó a los dos y palmeó su hombro, mientras T'Challa se encargaba de revisar las instalaciones de IMA junto con los últimos reportes de Carol y Thor. De momento, no había más problemas que no fuese llegar a la mansión intactos y sin ningún enfrentamiento más.</p><p>Afortunadamente.</p><p>—Dime, Cap. —Janet se sentó a su lado. — ¿Cuándo le pedirás que se case contigo?</p><p>Steve bajó la cabeza y sonrió. —Cuando consiga su anillo ideal. —Le susurró un tanto avergonzado. Hace mucho que deseaba pedirle matrimonio a su castaño, pero quería hacerlo con un anillo de grandes diamantes: propio de un Stark. La señorita Potts le estaba ayudando en ello y solo era cuestión de unas semanas más. —Quiero que todo sea digno de Tony.</p><p>—Lo amas muchísimo, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Es mi vida entera. —Se sinceró y besó la mano de Stark.</p><p>—Espero algún día que Hank sea igual de sincero. —Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Steve.</p><p>—Lo será, Janet, lo será.</p><p>El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, salvo las bromas de Hulk a Clint.</p><p>Al llegar a la mansión, Steve volvió a cargar a Tony y lo trasladó hasta su habitación para volver a dejarlo en la cama. Se veía tan calmado que por un momento se preocupó, pero Jarvis astutamente le avisó que solo estaba descansando. No debía preocuparse, sino lo contrario. Tal vez, era conveniente aprovechar el reposo de su castaño para prepararle sus comidas favoritas. De imaginar la sonrisa de felicidad de su Stark por tener sus hamburguesas y malteadas a su costado, se decidió en ir hacerlo. Por lo que, primero corrió hacia el salón del ropero, se quitó el uniforme y vistió para acabar yendo a la cocina. No sin antes dejar un beso en la frente de su castaño. Estando ya en la cocina, se puso a cocinar las hamburguesas y freír las papas, mientras Janet le ayudaba con las malteadas de chocolate. Finalmente, con las hamburguesas y malteadas listas, Steve las colocó en una bandeja con un pequeño florero que tenía una rosa dentro y una nota que escribió a puño y letra.</p><p>Antes de subir con la bandeja, Janet le sonrió y le prometió que nadie los molestaría. Ni siquiera un villano. Ellos se encargarían de cualquier inconveniente durante el resto del día. A lo que, Steve agradeció y respondió con otra sonrisa sincera. Janet era una gran amiga de ambos. Corrección, de todo el equipo. No había duda de que se encontraba tan agradecido de estar rodeado con personas que más allá de sus habilidades y destrezas eran héroes en todo sentido. Así que, suspirando y feliz, Steve llegó hasta la habitación de ambos para encontrarse con la cama vacía y la música resonando en el baño. La felicidad en él creció más al saber que su genio estaba despierto y podría disfrutar de lo que le preparó. Dejando la bandeja en una de las mesas, Steve caminó lentamente hasta al baño para divisar a Tony en la bañera con la cabeza recostada y tarareando la canción.</p><p>Rogers arqueó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos. — ¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?</p><p>—Desde que llegamos a la mansión. —Tony lo vio y le sonrió. —O tal vez antes.</p><p>—Tony, Tony, Tony. —Steve negó con la cabeza y avanzó hasta él. Se puso de cuclillas y le tomó una de sus manos. — ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?</p><p>—Lo suficiente para decirte que sí me quiero casar contigo. —El genio se sentó por completo en la bañera para girarse y rodearle el cuello a Steve con ambas manos. —Y que no es necesario perder más tiempo. ¿No lo crees? Cada día luchamos y cada día tenemos la posibilidad de no volver, Steve.</p><p>—Para mí, cada día que pasa y viene es una oportunidad para amarte más, Tony. No me importa si hoy o mañana es mi último día, sino amarte hasta mi último suspiro.</p><p>Tony pegó su frente contra la de Steve y sonrió, tratando de evitar que sus propias lágrimas salgan. — ¿Acaso es otra alucinación de IMA?</p><p>—Es real. —Steve le susurró. —Volvemos a estar juntos y juro que no volverán a separarnos.</p><p>— ¡Lo sé! Confió en ti, Steve.</p><p>—Y yo en ti, Tony.</p><p>Dicho aquello, ambos se besaron.</p><p>El beso fue lento y preciso, mientras las lágrimas de ambos corrían por sus mejillas.</p><p>Se extrañaron y necesitaron tanto durante esos cincos meses que sus lágrimas y suaves caricias lo reflejaban. También, el modo en cómo hacían el amor en su cama. Los besos de Steve en el cuerpo de Tony fueron tan suaves que el mismo genio se sentía un tesoro que Rogers adoraba con entrega y respeto. No, se sentía amado. Muy amado. La forma en cómo Steve lo embestía, lo besaba y le susurraba lo mucho que lo amaba era tan indescriptible que sus propias emociones comenzaron a traicionarle. Le resultaba a Tony tan ajeno sentir placer y amor al mismo tiempo que temía y mucho. No quería despertar y saber que fue un sueño o que IMA nuevamente se burló de él y de sus sentimientos con la persona que más amaba. Sin embargo, su miedo era desvanecido poco a poco por Steve. No estaba en un sueño o alucinación. Su adorado rubio le repetía que todo era real, que lo amaba y que siempre lo amaría, mientras lo tomaba. Todo era perfecto y Stark no dudó en dejarse amar por Steve, la única persona que completaba su alma solitaria.</p><p>Girándose hacia el pecho desnudo de Rogers, Tony sonrió al sentir cómo su rubio le rodeaba con sus dos brazos, mientras depositaba besos en sus cabellos. Pese a lo enorme que Steve resultaba ser, no se sentía intimidado, sino protegido. Muy protegido que incluso podía quedarse dormido profundamente sabiendo que él jamás permitiría que lo lastimen. No, su Steve siempre lo protegía y cuidaba. Por lo que, Stark terminó por suspirar enamorado y disfrutar del calor de su amado Steve hasta que unas enormes ganas por comer le hicieron detectar unas deliciosas hamburguesas en la mesa de la esquina de la habitación. Sin embargo, por más que trató de levantarse, no pudo y esperó a que Rogers despertara y le diera un beso.</p><p>— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Shelhead? —Preguntó Steve aún adormilado.</p><p>—Hambriento, Winghead. —Stark respondió atento a las facciones de su rubio quien no tardó en despedirse de sus sueños y mirarlo fijamente.</p><p>—Ahora mismo, voy por tus hamburguesas. —Rogers besó la frente de su castaño y terminó por levantarse y coger sus pantalones como calzoncillos, dándole una vista muy interesante a Stark. Realmente, era para sentirse muy orgulloso que una persona como Steve sea su pareja y viceversa. —Iré a calentarlas.</p><p>—No. —Tony apenas consiguió sentarse en la cama. Se encontraba un tanto adolorido por las faenes de placer con su rubio. —Se me pasará el hambre para cuando regreses.</p><p>— ¿Seguro?</p><p>—Completamente, soldado.</p><p>Steve asintió y le sonrió para acercarse con la bandeja. —Espero lo disfrutes. —Murmuró tras dejar la bandeja en la cama y encima de las piernas de Stark. Seguido, se sentó al lado de Tony quien tomó la primera hamburguesa y la mordió.</p><p>— ¡Está exquisita! —Exclamó Stark emocionado, robándose otra sonrisa de Steve. — ¡Ten! Mi capitán debe alimentarse. —Le ofreció dos papas fritas a la boca. Rogers no tardó en aceptarlas y comerlas, haciendo el doble de feliz a Tony. —Y no solo de mí.</p><p>Steve negó divertido para luego rodear a Tony en un cálido abrazo quien continuaban comiendo. Se le veía feliz y para Rogers era más que reconfortante: Volvían a estar juntos.</p><p>El tiempo se detuvo justo en ese momento.</p><p>Su Tony estaba de regreso.</p><p>—Te amo, Shelhead.</p><p>—Te amo más, Winghead. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>